A Idol and A Nobody
by Ryu-NGS
Summary: Sugishita Seijirou is a new student at a preforming high school in Tokyo,where he meets the Hatsune Miku but she is one of the most popular well liked in the entire school. His chances with her...zero or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: OH HAI I'm new here at fan-fiction so my writing maybe….wrong? Hopefully you can enjoy this project ^^ (which might be at least more than five chapters :D) Remember this is my first so I would like some constructive criticism :D Oh and by the way…I made up a character so what's the term?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid, if I did let's say "I BE DUH RICH MANG"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: The First Day<strong>

"AI-YAH...My neck hurts." I blinked.

'Why am I talking to myself?'

My name is Sugishita Seijirou and I'm seventeen and am going to attend a performing arts high school in Tokyo. I used to live in Sakura, Chiba Prefecture where I went to school and grew up with my three best friends, in which I knew since elementary school. We used to imagine one day we would become a band and would be the best in Japan, we followed that passion by saving up money so we could by instruments. We played at music clubs and some get togethers, yet we never gained recognition. However, we were still happy. But we recently separated due to educational reasons; I was accepted to the arts high school in Tokyo, while my friend Masukawa Hiroaki is attending a school abroad in America. My friend Yamanda Kita is going to Osaka to a culinary school while, Ishii Hiro is staying back in Sakura.

I recently moved into this fine western designed, luxurious apartment that took up the entire twentieth floor. Since I've been busy moving in then going to school, I have no choice to go today.

"Time to go!" I checked if I had my bento lunch, books, and my acoustic guitar. I don't know if I should bring it but, why not? I'm wearing a black dress shirt (untucked since I **REALLY** dislike tucking in my shirt) with slim fitted dress pants since the school does require students to wear uniforms.

'Its 7:49 so I should be early' I got into my car which is a black Nissan R-34, a classic. I turned the key and drove out of the parking lot.

I just arrived to the fairly nice looking school, around 8:15. I got out of the car and laid back on my car while other students entered the school, they walked by staring at me….it made feel…

* * *

><p>(Third person)<p>

"Good morning class." sensei said smiling

"Good morning sensei!" the class replied

"We have a new student, from Sakura that was supposed to have joined us a few days ago but had to move in to his new apartment."

Hatsune Miku has been wondering who the new student was going to be…

"Please come in."

Everyone was disappointed as the boy walked in; they immediately started to judge him.

Sugishita Seijirou stood before the class with the guitar case in one hand and a small suitcase with his books.

"My name is Sugishita Seijirou, P-please take care of me…"

Miku glanced at the boy.

'He looks…depressed.'she thought.

"Sugishita-kun, sit…by Miss Hatsune the seat right next to the window." The teacher said. Then he handed Seijirou his class schedule.

Miku winced, why does he have to sit by me? He's actually really attractive…

Seijirou made his way to the desk and set his guitar by the desk and took out his books from the suitcase and set them on his desk. Then, he looked around the large classroom and with the other students. The other students had different colored hair and clothing, compared to him he looked...dull. While first period continued, Seijirou studied his schedule the first thru fourth period were academic classes then the fifth and sixth period are classes which students practiced singing, dancing, acting, and the other things that has to do with the "arts."

* * *

><p>(Seijirou point of view)<p>

'I wonder where I should eat lunch...'

I picked up my bento and made my way towards the staircase that led to the roof.

I sighed as the wind brushed against my long black hair and my black shirt.

This is going to be a long year…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I need some help with writing stories and I noticed that I wrote mostly about Seijirou in this chapter…but in the next chapters are going have the other vocaloids in it. ^^ Please review and rate :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: OK, I'll try to update it daily as best I can…even though I haven't got a single review -.- So, I guess I have to patient but still, I want to actually finish it and not leaving hanging to someone who actually wants to read it ^^ (Sugishita Seijirou point of view in this chapter…mostly)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Meaningless encounters?<strong>

"Time to eat." I said as I sat by the fence on the roof of my new school. It's been three periods, Japanese, History, and English and now it's finally lunch period. I quickly start eating my bento I prepared this morning, which contained rice, some fish, pork cutlets, and Korean Kimchi. I looked up at the sky…it was a windy day, cold too. About five minutes later I finished eating the contents, but the lunch period still hasn't ended yet. I looked at my wrist watch 'I still have about twenty minutes so….why not just sit here?' I thought.

"Hey!"

I looked to see a guy with white hair, who wore a dark grey dress shirt with a purple tie and slim dress pants.

'The way he dresses is…similar to me.'

"Hi" I said flatly.

"My name is Honne Dell, I never seen you here before, what class are you in?" he asked.

"I'm new here and I'm in class 2-c and my name is Sugishita Seijirou but you can call me Seiji" I said still in a tone with hardly any emotion.

"I'm in class 2-a, so what are you doing here up on the roof, depressed?" he asked while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"W-why are you smoking? Aren't you underage?" I managed to say with my eyes wide open.

"The teachers don't really care, it's not harm to anyone…shit, my friend Haku Yowane carries a bottle of sake where ever she goes." Dell retorted.

"Ok?"

"Well, Seiji since you're new here I'll explain the 'social class' here"

I nodded.

Dell explained that "Vocaloids" (students that already had record contracts with Crypton Future Media) are at the top and are the most well liked, and then there are Vocaloids that haven't gotten any record labels yet like the Hagane Vocaloids. Then the ones on bottom are the "non-Vocaloids" or the people who come here just to become actors or just here to study, like Dell.

I listened carefully as he explained everything, also it isn't just if you're a vocaloid or not. It also depends on the way you look, dress, etc.

"SOOOO… I am a what?" I asked.

Dell chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, Seiji." Dell said with confidence.

"Hey…I think it's time to head back and go to our fourth period class." I said looking at my watch.

Dell stood up and smiled.

"Hopefully I can see you around in school, Seiji."

"You too." I said in a friendly tone instead of my rather dull voice.

* * *

><p>'GAHHHHHHH~ I HATE MATH CLASS…it's so boring.' I sighed; I sat at the very back of the classroom by a girl with pink hair that looked rather…attractive.<p>

'What the….w-what am I doing, I shouldn't be thinking of such thoughts…she's **WAY** out of my league.' I took a short glance at her again and continued writing my note on what the teacher droned on about.

About ten minutes later the teacher told us we could do whatever we wanted for the remaining class period. Then sensei sat down at her desks then, everyone went over to their friends a rambled on about how cute their outfits were or that girl or guy.

I put my math text book into my suitcase as I looked up; pair of two blondes were staring at me.

"Umm…hi?" I managed to say hoarsely.

"You're Sugishita Seijirou, right?" the girl with the blonde hair said smiling brightly.

"Y-yeah"

"WELCOME TO OUR SCHOOL!" shouted the both of the blondes in unison jumping up and down at the same time.

"Ummm…you guys are making a scene…" I said barely above a whisper since the entire class was staring at us.

"Hahaha...Sorry we just wanted to make you feel welcome." The blonde boy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"By the way my name is Len Kagamine and my sister Rin"

"Don't you mean OLDER SISTER?"

"BY LIKE TWO MINUTES!" retorted Len.

"Uhhh…."

The siblings continued to fight while I dashed out of the class room, making my way to my fifth and sixth period class.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hopefully I can get in the used to writing like this. Still I could use some tips on writing :P OH and for anyone who is actually reading this thanks ^^ <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm still trying to think how this story is going to work out….I knew I should've planned this out before writing this. *sigh* BUT I still have to keep this project going since it's my first ever fan-fiction. I also forgot to add that Seijirou is a second year…and the class 2-c is his homeroom. D: I left out some other details too.**

**Seiji: You are one sad writer are you?**

**Ryu: Shut up….or I'm going to change the plot so you can end up with someone else :D**

**Seiji: B-but…ok. ._.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: The New Guy C-can SING!<strong>

'Fifth period went by fast…' Fifth period was…computers, to be more exact making music by using a variety programs. It was really easy since I use some of these programs on my computer at home to make some songs. Genres like dubstep and house interest me.

I slung my guitar over my shoulder and picked up my suitcase and left for the "Vocal room". I entered the classroom, and noticed that only about eight people were in the class. So I just waited in a random seat as the rest of the class arrived. I noticed as Rin and Len sat to the far right to me and the girl I sat by in first period was in the far back with the girl in my fourth period. Finally class began as the teacher told me to introduce myself.

"My name is Sugishita Seijirou, nice to meet you." I said trying to smile as best is I can.

"Well Sugishita-kun, my name is Big-Al." He said with a grin.

'B-big….Al, what kind of name is that?'

"Since, this is a class where we learn to sing…can you sing?"

"Yes, sensei I can." I replied coldly.

"Well, begin Sugishita-kun…at least tell what song you wish to sing."

I thought carefully for a few moments until a song that I liked popped up in my mind.

"Supernova by Bump of Chicken."

"Very well."

I took my guitar out of my case and made my way to the front of the class. I cleared my throat.

(**Author's note: I'm going to write the lyrics in romanji and English in parentheses because the song doesn't make sense with English heh… go to youtube and search BUMP OF CHICKEN PV SUPERNOVA and if you don't want listen to the song just skip the lyrics ^^)**

_So I began playing my guitar lightly and began to sing:_

_Netsu ga detari suru to kidukunda  
>Boku ni wa karada ga aru tte koto<br>Hana ga tsumattari suru to wakarunda  
>Ima made kokyuu wo shite ita koto<em>

_Kimi no sonzai datte_  
><em>Nando mo tashikame wa suru kedo<em>  
><em>Hontou no daiji sa wa<em>  
><em>Inakunatte kara shirunda<em>

_Noberareta te wo kobanda sono toki ni_  
><em>Ooki na jishin ga okoru kamoshirenai<em>  
><em>Noberareta te wo mamotta sono tok ini<em>  
><em>Mamori takatta no wa jibun kamoshirenai<em>

_Kimi no sonzai datte_  
><em>Mou zutto dakishimetekita kedo<em>  
><em>Hontou ni kowai kara<em>  
><em>Hanarerare nai dake nanda<em>  
><em>RARARA<em>

_Hito to hanashitari suru to kidukunda_  
><em>Tsutae tai kotoba ga nai tte koto<em>  
><em>Tekitou ni awasetari suru to<em>  
><em>Wakarunda tsutae tai kimochi darakette koto<em>

_Kimi no sonzai datte_  
><em>Koushite tsutae tsudukeru kedo<em>  
><em>Hontou no arigatou wa<em>  
><em>Arigatou ja tari nainda<em>  
><em>RARARA<em>

_Bokura no tokei no naka_  
><em>Hitotsu dake demo ii kara<em>  
><em>Hontou wo tsukami takute<em>  
><em>Hontou wo todoke takute<em>

_Toshi wo kazoete miru to kidukunda_  
><em>Sasai demo rekishi wo motte ita koto<em>  
><em>Sore to hobo douji ni wakarunda<em>  
><em>Sore ni mo owari ga kuru tte koto<em>

_Kimi no sonzai datte_  
><em>Itsudemo omoidaseru kedo<em>  
><em>Hontou ni hoshii no wa<em>  
><em>Omoide ja nai ima nanda<em>

_Kimi wo wasureta ato de omoidasunda_  
><em>Kimi tono rekishi wo motte ita koto<em>  
><em>Kimi wo nakushita ato de mitsuke dasunda<em>  
><em>Kimi tono deai ga atta koto<em>

_Dare no sonzai datte_  
><em>Sekai dewa toru ni tara nai kedo<em>  
><em>Dareka no sekai wa<em>  
><em>Sore ga atte tsukurareru<em>

_Kimi no sonzai datte_  
><em>Nando mo tashikame wa suru kedo<em>  
><em>Hontou no sonzai wa<em>  
><em>Inakunatte mo koko ni iru<em>

_Bokura no tokei wa_  
><em>Tomara naide ugokunda<em>

_RARARA_

**(Great…now the English lyrics -.-)**

_(When I get a fever I realize  
>That I have a body<br>When my nose gets stuffy I realize  
>That I've been breathing all this time<em>

_You're existence_  
><em>I make sure of it so many times but<em>  
><em>You know how truly precious someone is<em>  
><em>Once they're gone<em>

_When I refused your outstretched hand_  
><em>There might have been a big earthquake<em>  
><em>When I protected your outstretched hand<em>  
><em>The one I wanted to protect may have been myself<em>

_You're existence_  
><em>I always held on to it so tightly but<em>  
><em>I'm really afraid so<em>  
><em>I just can't let go<em>

_La la la…_

_Talking to people I realize_  
><em>There's nothing I want to say<em>  
><em>When I try to put the words together<em>  
><em>I understand I'm full of feelings I want to express<em>

_Your existence_  
><em>I can keep talking about it like this but<em>  
><em>true gratitude<em>  
><em>Can't be expressed by a mere "thank you"<em>

_La la la…_

_In our clock (In the time we have)_  
><em>We want<em>  
><em>to grasp just one truth<em>  
><em>and pass it on…<em>

_When I try to count the years, I realize_  
><em>However slight, I had a history<em>  
><em>At almost the same time I understand<em>  
><em>An end will come to that, too<em>

_I can remember you whenever I want but_  
><em>What I really want is<em>  
><em>Not memories, it's the present<em>

_It's after I forget you that I remember_  
><em>I had a history with you<em>  
><em>It's after I loose you that I discover<em>  
><em>I met you by chance<em>

_A person's existence_  
><em>In this world is worthless, but<em>  
><em>Somebody's world<em>  
><em>Can be built on it<em>

_Your existence_  
><em>I confirm it so many times, but<em>  
><em>Your true existence is that<em>  
><em>Even when you're gone, you're here<em>

_Our clock doesn't stop_  
><em>It's moving<em>

_La la la…)_

Once I was done I looked up to see everyone was shocked, I couldn't understand why even the teacher had his mouth agape. I stood up put my guitar back in its case and gathered all my belongings and went to the door.

"Thank you….think I'm going to leave early sensei." I said without facing towards the class.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: HOLY SHYT SEIJI CAN SING…well, the first few chapters were about Seijirou's first day…think of this getting to know how his daily life at the school is ^^btw can't post a link...or can you?<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: HAI, I had to force myself to write this chapter even though I didn't want to…I actually wanted to write this yesterday until my roommates dragged me out of my room by force and made me go to the mall with them ^^ The good thing that came out of that trip was, I brought a few new shirts from Express and American Eagle :D and a pair of new Vans. The downside was the fact we walked around for HOURS…sometimes I wonder how girls can go shopping that long. One of my friends were wearing skinny jeans in like one hundred degree weather so I had to listen to his constant complains about how hot it was. (I don't see why guys even wear skinny jeans at all…by the way when I went into Hollister I saw a guy in pink skinny jeans…really? Pink?) Oh, I wrote this chapter while listening to Skrillex-Reptile, Asian Kung-Fu Generation-Sayonara Lost Generation, Asian Kung-Fu Generation- Last Dance wa Kanashimi o Nosete if any of you were wondering :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: What's with these strange feelings?<strong>

I strolled out of the classroom with my eyes staring to the ground.

'Why they didn't they say something? Is this school really full of stuck up people who are stereotypical assholes?' I clenched my fist. I knew I couldn't actually leave the school right now… I guess I could sit and clear my mind on the roof.

I climbed up the staircase towards the roof. 'I knew for a **FACT** I wasn't bad when I sang the song…yet why were they so surprised? Is it the way I looked? Dress?'

"**HEY YOU**!" A shrill voice snarled.

I turned around to see a blond about four feet tall with one long "pony tail?" hanging from the left side of her head. She was wearing sliver vest type shirt with a yellow tie, knee-high black and yellow boots.

"What?" I shoot back coldly devoid of any emotion, my dark eyes emphasizing how serious I was. I felt her tense up when I replied.

"U-uh...um, s-sensei…"

"If you want to say some spit it out!" I barked. Seriously I don't know how rude and arrogant some people can be sometimes.

"Idiot, what makes you think you can talk to **ME **like that? Don't you know who **I **am!" The girl screamed.

"And to answer your question, sensei wants you to return to class…**NOW**!"

I thought about it for a second or two. I guess I over reacted, but I don't understand why I never done this before. I mean, I'm usually a calm guy no matter what the situation is.

"**FINE**!" I snapped.

I returned to my "normal" self and grabbed my briefcase and guitar.

I walked toward the staircase back into the school and brushed past her. I turned to the girl.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you…I was frustrated, forgive me?" I asked. I already feel that she is going to call me an idiot and yell out "I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU!"

She looked at me, tilted her head and blushed.

"I f-forgive you…Sugishita-kun."

The way she said that…made me smile and blush which made her cheeks redder.

"Okay, that's good. You know you never told me your name…"

"It's Neru Akita! You never heard of me?"She asked, frowning.

"No…wait you're famous aren't you? I think I heard one of your songs before on the radio!"

* * *

><p>We finally got to class together she sat down on her seat in the back corner with a girl…no that's a guy, with purple hair.<p>

"Sugishita-kun…I'm sorry if we offended you anyway. We love your voice it's amazing, right class?"

The whole class nodded.

I smiled.

"I-I don't know what came over me sensei…but thank you everyone."

School ended shortly, I changed my school shoes to my personal shoes and placed the pair of school shoes in the locker. I walked out to my car when I was approached by Len and Rin.

"Hi, Sugishita-kun! You know…you are **amazing **at singing!" Rin declared raising her fist in the air.

"Yep, onee-chan is right!" Len said. "By the way, nice car…"

"I know, this is my pride and joy." I said hugging the side of my car.

"W-WELL see you tomorrow Sugishita-kun!" The twins said in unison waving as they ran home.

I drove home thinking about thinking about the blonde haired girl… That reminds, me I need to go the supermarket to by some groceries to make dinner.

I stopped by a nearby store, parked my car and went in. I grabbed a cart and brought some instant ramen, leeks, pork, beef, some vegetables and milk. While I in the checkout line, I heard a crowd of people screaming.

"OH MY GOD ITS HATSUNE MIKU!"

A bunch of screaming followed.

'Hatsune Miku? Where have I heard that name before...Wait! The girl with teal pigtails…apparently she's famous.'

"Sugishita-kun! What nice to meet you here!" she said, smiling holding a cart full of leeks.

I blushed.

"Just buying some stuff for dinner…" I laughed nervously. I smiled warmly.

"Well, see you tomorrow at school Sugishita-kun"

I paid for my groceries and loaded my trunk full of the groceries I brought.

* * *

><p>I'm finally home.<p>

I took out the groceries and put them in the fridge. Once I was done, I sat down in the living room.

"What's this?"

There was a letter on my coffee table. I opened the letter and read it.

_Yo Seiji,_

_Hopefully you're doing well in your new school my son. I wrote this letter to inform you that YOU will be the one too inherit the family fortune and business. YAHOO~ I'm also going to America to marry someone and I'm taking about two billion. But still, that will leave you roughly four billion at your disposal._

_From your Father,_

_Sugishita Satoru_

"F-four billion…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: YEP…This took about four hours of writing OMG I was tired from yesterday …<strong>

**Review…please? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: OH HAI! I just got back from a trip to Korea, Incheon a few weeks ago ^^ I've been having a writer's block too…sigh. Also I've recently got out of a relationship, but no worries I perfectly cool and I don't see what she see- never mind :\ Whatevers, I also got a new MacBook, YES~! **

**Disclaimer: Um…I should've added these in the last few chapters, right? Like I said, I don't own Vocaloid, or any fan-made ones.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Whatever you say…<strong>

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. I mean why give me the company now?

I sighed. Back in Sakura, my dad was the president of Sugishita, Inc. Which its primary industry has to do with Banking, and Financial Services the company has average revenue of 51,058,120,000 yen. (Roughly 652,000,000 USD) I didn't want to live with my dad since I wanted to be a normal kid. So, I lived in a house in Sakura without both my parents. (My mom left my dad when I was born, she was a gold digger.) I grew up without having my dad in my life, occasionally he would visit once in three years. Shows you what kind of father he was huh? Well, he did pay money to get me into the school here in Tokyo.

So he comes and gives me this letter saying that I had to be the CEO of the company and I have about Four billion in USD in my bank account? I don't understand this, just to marry someone in America? That obviously was not the reason…unless my father was just that stupid, yet my dad has a _strange_ personality.

My cell phone rang. I picked it up immediately without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"AH what's up son?"

"I TELL YOU WHAT'S UP, DAD!" I screamed into the phone. "HOW AM I GOING TO RUN A MULITY MILLION DOLLAR COMPANY! I'M ONLY _**SEVENTEEN **_DAMNIT!" I sat back down in the chair panting.

"…"

"Seiji, it's for the best…I resigned myself as the chief executive officer of the Sugishita Corporation. And of course you cannot run the company itself. So in the mean time your uncle, the chairman will run it for the time being while you're still in school."

"So what happens once I finish school?"

"You will be the President of Sugishita Corporation."

I lay on the sofa in the living room, thinking. The apartment was dark and the only light was emanating from the kitchen, a dull dim yellow light reflecting of the granite counter tops. I look at the time on my phone.

The time read 11:30. So I've been lying on the couch are this time staring into space. I sluggishly stood up and walk over to the kitchen, preparing my bento for tomorrow.

After when I was done, I just cooked up some instant cup noodles. Pouring some tap water into a small pot and leaving it on the stove to boil, I went to my room to change my clothes.

I left my room and went to the kitchen. Turning off the boiling water and pouring the hot water into the cup of noodles, I poured myself some soda. Three minutes later, I grabbed the cup and started chowing down on the salty junk food. I went over to the living room to turn on the television; I flipped trough random channels until one caught my eye. A girl with long twin pigtails or whatever they were, her blue aquamarine eyes shining as she sang in the music video. She was in my first period class, her name was Hatsune Miku. Dell had told me about how she is one of the most beautiful girls in the school, always getting confessions and receiving love letters. She continued to sing the song which was named "Chaining Intention" she voice was mesmerizing. I closed my eyes taking in the lyrics.

I just stood up flicked off the TV. I shook my head 'She will never notice me…today at the supermarket was just her greeting me. Nothing more it's impossible.' I thought sadly.

* * *

><p>Few weeks had passed, classes were still relatively boring. It was homeroom and I sat in my desk staring out the window. I heard someone say my name in a whisper. I messed with my bangs since I was bored and decided to eavesdrop on the girls whispering and gossiping about <em>ME.<em>

"You know that guy…over there." She pointed at me. The other girls nodded.

"I think that rumor is true."

The other girls nodded and opened their mouths to say something, but I averted my gaze from the window and towards them with my trademark straight face.

"What do you want." The grey haired girl sneered at me.

I scowled, causing them to turn around.

This rumor has been spreading around the school that I was a delinquent since I hung out with Dell and his friends. I admit I looked like a thug actually. My long shaggy hair covered my ears and the back of my neck, I left my bangs cover my eyes. I was always slouching and having my hands in my pockets. Another feature that makes me look threatening is my **BLACK **eyes, completing the whole bad guy look. Ever since then people have been avoiding me, even the teachers are intimidated by me.

Homeroom quickly ended followed by first period, Japanese. Usually I don't pay attention at all but I still get high marks which is good enough for me.

The teacher droned on and on and on.

The next couple of classes we didn't really do anything except take notes and read. I went to the lunchroom and sat by Dell, Haku, Tekuno and Fruscia.

"Hey guys." I said trying to start a conversation.

"Sup' Seiji-san!" Haku smiled. Dell was too busy stuffing with food. Tekuno was just staring at Dell while he was eating, which was scaring me.

"Oi, Seiji do you wanna go to the new Karaoke bar that opened by the school later tonight? Everyone in the school is going!" Dell said happily.

"Sure, whatever." I muttered.

"GREAT~!" Tekuno screamed ripping his shirt open.

I swear when he did that a bunch of girls (and some guys) started nose bleeding.

'I really can't wait for tonight.' I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's NOTE: I was too lazy to update this yesterday . <strong>

**Review! No really because if you have a dog or cat I'll eat it…If you don't have any pets I'll eat your family. JK jk -_- **


End file.
